You'll be in my heart
by Darkone1
Summary: Just a fluff-o-rama. Quite short, not much plot, just fluffy goodness!


Disclaimer: Well I don't own Dark angel, or any phil collins songs!  
  
A/N: Just some fluffy fluff that mysteriously popped into my head and I had to get it out. Don't expect a plot or anything. Now back to my actual stories…  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Max stumbled out of bed. She was in pain, seizures gripping her body causing her to shake violently. She looked around, trying to focus enough to take in her surroundings. It was in vain. As she hit the floor, her mind centred on one thought: Logan.  
  
Logan awoke quickly. He knew that something was wrong, but he didn't know what. He quickly looked around his room, searching for intruders. There were none. As he got out of bed, his mind centred on one thought: Max.  
  
2  
  
3 It had been a long three weeks since Max had found a cure for the virus. Logan had been willing to try it out, but Max was afraid. Afraid of loosing him. So he had backed off, wanting to protect her from all the pain that he knew his death would cause.  
  
  
  
4 Come stop your crying it will be all right  
  
Just take my hand and hold it tight  
  
I will protect you from all around you  
  
I will be here don't you cry  
  
  
  
Logan made his way to the guest room, hoping that Max was all right, that his mind was imagining that something was wrong. As he opened the door, he saw Max in a crumpled heap on the floor.  
  
"Max!" He ran over to touch her.  
  
Max awoke to the sound of Logan's cry. "No." She managed to gasp, as he moved towards her with arms open. She didn't want him to die. She took the pills Logan gave her, and headed slowly towards the bed.  
  
Logan watched as she got back into bed, and sat helplessly by her side as she fell asleep.  
  
  
  
For one so small you seem so strong  
  
My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm  
  
This bond between us can't be broken  
  
I will be here don't you cry  
  
  
  
Logan watched as the last of Max's seizures faded away, and she slept. He thought of all they'd been through; the first year of denial, Max's capture, the virus, the wait for the cure. The wait was killing him. He cursed Manticore for causing Max so much pain, even after they were gone. He wanted so badly to touch her, hold her. But he couldn't. Not because he was afraid of death, but he couldn't leave her alone.  
  
  
  
Cause you'll be in my heart  
  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on  
  
Now and forevermore  
  
  
  
Logan sighed and came to a conclusion. Life wasn't life without risks. He needed to hold Max, make it all better. He slowly reached out and stroked her silky hair. Max stirred and opened her eyes.  
  
"Logan!" She awoke suddenly. She began to cry silently. "What if you die?" She asked quietly.  
  
Logan met her eyes. "I'm not dead Max. Look." He showed her his arms, his face. She placed her hand on his forehead. No fever.  
  
Max began to cry again. Logan just held her, all night.  
  
  
  
You'll be in my heart  
  
No matter what they say  
  
You'll be here in my heart  
  
Always  
  
  
  
1 week later  
  
  
  
"Logan, what if they hate me."  
  
Logan smiled. "How could they hate you, Max?"  
  
"They hate you." She replied quietly.  
  
Too true. He thought.  
  
"Come on Max." He said, holding her hand and pulling her towards the door of his uncle's house.  
  
Max sighed. "OK. But only for you Logan."  
  
  
  
Max sat uncomfortably on Logan's uncle's couch. She was supposed to be talking to his aunt, but was really listening to what was going on in the kitchen. They were being deliberately quiet, but not quiet enough to escape her hearing.  
  
"Logan, she's a child!"  
  
"I love her."  
  
"She's not good enough for you."  
  
"How can you say that? She is my everything. I need her. I would simply not be here without her."  
  
"Well, I will have no part in it."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Max jumped up as Logan came storming into the room. He was very angry, but just looked at her and said quietly, "Let's go."  
  
  
  
Why can't they understand the way we feel  
  
They just don't trust  
  
What they can't explain  
  
I know we're different but, deep inside us  
  
We're not that different at all  
  
  
  
Logan awoke to Max's intense gaze.  
  
"Hey" He whispered.  
  
She smiled. "Hi."  
  
Logan could tell she was upset about the previous day. "I'm so sorry Max."  
  
Max looked at him levelly. "What for? It's not your fault."  
  
"They hurt you, didn't they?" He sighed. "Max, they were just words. Untrue words."  
  
Max nodded, her tears brimming over. "Not entirely, Logan."  
  
Logan held her tightly. "Totally untrue Max."  
  
  
  
And you'll be in my heart  
  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on  
  
Now and forevermore  
  
Don't listen to them  
  
Cause what do they know  
  
We need each other  
  
To have to hold  
  
They're seeing time  
  
I know  
  
  
  
3 Months later  
  
  
  
"Logan. I have to go." Max sighed. "I'll be back soon."  
  
Logan nodded. He knew he had to deal with this. She had a responsibility to the transgenics. She had to help them.  
  
  
  
When destiny calls you  
  
You must be strong  
  
I may not be with you  
  
But you've got to hold on  
  
They're seeing time  
  
I know  
  
We'll show them together  
  
Cause you'll be in my heart  
  
Believe me you'll be in my heart  
  
I'll be there from this day on  
  
Now and forevermore  
  
  
  
It had been a month and Logan was scared. What if she never comes back? He looked up and saw a rope fall from his skylight.  
  
"Max?" He asked, almost timidly.  
  
"I'm here Logan."  
  
"Thank God. I was so worried."  
  
"I won't leave again. I'll always be here."  
  
  
  
5 You'll be in my heart  
  
No matter what they say  
  
You'll be here in my heart  
  
Always  
  
Always I'll be with you  
  
I'll be there for you always  
  
Always and always  
  
Just look over your shoulder  
  
Just look over your shoulder  
  
Just look over your shoulder  
  
I'll be there  
  
Always 


End file.
